


AKA Always the Hero

by for_t2



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, F/F, Heroism, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Jess has Trish chained to her apartment floor. She doesn't know how to save her, and that terrifies her





	AKA Always the Hero

The chains around her ankle weigh heavily. Or, at least, Jess thought they looked heavy. One of the funny things about superstrength is that it’s easy to forget how heavy things really are. It’s easy to punch someone a little too hard. Easy to lose control. 

“What are we going to do with her?” 

Shit. Maybe it’s too tight. It could hurt-- 

“Jess?” 

But if it’s too loose, and she gets away, and… If she hurts herself-- 

“Jess!” 

“What?” Jess turned her head to glare at Malcom. 

“We need a plan,” he said. “We can’t—”

“I have a plan.” She doesn’t. Reckless, impulsive, that’s more Jess’s style. Trish was always better at plans. Better at seeing the bigger picture. 

“You going to fill me in?” Malcolm’s getting impatient. He doesn’t like this. He shouldn’t. 

“Yeah,” Jess rises. Pushes him towards the door. “It starts by getting something to drink. Something strong.” 

“Jess—” 

She pushes him out. Shuts the door on him. 

It’s just her and Trish now. Trish, knocked-out on the floor and chained to a post. Trish, who doesn’t even look peaceful when she sleeps anymore. Trish, who’s supposed to be strong one, but who looks so so fragile. And Jess, who can barely save herself, has to save her. 

It’s fucked. 

***** 

It’s heavy. Very heavy. It’s the first thing she notices when she wakes up. The chains around her ankle. The pounding headache. The failure. Her failure.  
“Fuck!” Trish scrambles to get rid of them. But the chains are on too tight. “Come on.” And she’s not strong enough. “Fuck!” 

“Don’t.” 

Trish’s head snaps up. She glares at Jess, way more tired than she should be, way more defeated than she should be. “What the fuck is this?” 

“It’s…” Jess starts. “You know I can’t—” 

“Sallinger’s still out there!” Trish shouts. 

“I know.” 

“He’s dangerous!” 

“You’re dangerous.” 

“He killed my mother!” Trish screams. “And you’re protecting him?” 

“I’m protecting you,” Jess answers. 

“You scared he’s going to kill me?” Trish sneers back. 

“He already is. I can’t—” 

“You can’t save me.” Trish said, “You couldn’t save my mother. You couldn’t save your own mother. What makes you think you can save me?” She leans back against the wall, coldly confident. “And how many people are you going to let Sallinger kill before you let me do something about it?”  
Jess opens her mouth to reply. Shuts it again. Eyes the bottle of whiskey. Chooses to sit down, next to Trish instead. “I have a plan.” An idea of a plan. Maybe. But it’s better than nothing. Better than letting Trish destroy herself. 

“Your plans are usually shit.” 

Jess snorts. “I know.”

“Jess, please,” Trish said, “if you just let me—” 

“I can’t.” 

“Why not?” 

“What’s the point of stopping Sallinger if I lose you?” 

“I’m not afraid of going to jail.” 

“I…” Jess barely stifles a sob. “I… I am.” 

“Jess…” Trish starts. She doesn’t get the chance to finish. Jess can’t stifle the next tear. Or the one after. Or any of them, not anymore. She curls up.  
It takes a moment, but eventually Trish unfolds her arms. Hesitates. “Hey.” She puts one around Jess. “Hey.” And the other. It doesn’t take long before the first tear slides down Trish’s face. 

They hold each other. 

Even after the tears run dry.

“I…” Trish starts. “I’m just trying to do the right thing.” 

“I know,” Jess answers, arms still tight around Trish. 

“What am I doing wrong?”

“You dumbass,” Jess half-snorts, half-sobs, “You don’t get it.” 

“What?” Trish searches Jess’s eyes for any hint. “What?”

“You don’t need this,” Jess says. “I just need you back. Because…” She meets Trish’s eyes. “You always were my hero.”


End file.
